


One Lucky Kitty

by Petra



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Inheritance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-04
Updated: 2005-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last will and testament was mercifully, if inexplicably, short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lucky Kitty

The attorney looked at the two young men, both the spitting image of their late adoptive father. They were both haggard with grief and sleep deprivation.

The last will and testament was mercifully, if inexplicably, short.

"I, Bruce Wayne, being of sound mind, do hereby bequeath my complete estate and assets to be divided between my butler, Alfred Pennyworth, and my cat."

The older son fell off of his chair. "What?"

"That's all it says, Mr. Grayson."

The younger one was laughing painfully. "I'll call Selina."

"No. I want to tell her in person so I can see her face."


End file.
